Since an outboard motor is normally secured to the transom of a boat by a pair of manually operated turnbolts, it is relatively easy for a thief to quickly remove and steal such motors. The high cost of outboard motors has resulted in this becoming an increasing problem as boats are docked for varying periods of time when not in use.
There are a number of devices currently on the market which seek to alleviate this problem by providing a locking device which fits over the turnbolts and prevent the turnbolts from being operated. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,797; 3,808,851; 3,848,441 and 3,943,738. While all of these devices provide improved security for outboard motors, they have not completely eliminated the theft problem. One reason for this that all of these locking mechanisms utilize padlock type locking devices with at least a portion of the lock or hasp being exposed and being subject to attack by hacksaw, hammer, or similar tool. Padlocks also offer at best only limited security against being picked.
These devices have also generally been formed of a vinyl coated metal. As the vinyl wears away, rips or is otherwise removed, the metal tends to corrode, rendering the security device less effective.
Finally, and perhaps most important, while these devices inhibit the removal of the motor from the boat transom, they do not prevent the motor from being trimmed to an operative position. Thus, it is still possible to surreptitiously start the motor and to steal both the motor and the boat, the use of the motor facilitating a quick getaway by the thief.
A need therefore exists for an improved security device for outboard motors which both secures the turnbolts of the outboard motor and prevents the motor from being trimmed to an operative position with its prop in the water so that the motor may not be used to facilitate theft of the boat.